


Teacher's Pet

by IllegalCerebral



Series: CM Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Criminal Minds Bingo 2020, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Funny, No Sex, Other, Pining, Smutty Thoughts but no actual smut, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: You've been in Spencer Reid's class and pining for him every second, now you are seizing your moment.(Apologies to anyone with Professor Reid fantasies)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: CM Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not give my permission for this story to be copied and posted anywhere else. I only post here and on my tumblr, if you see this story anywhere else it has been STOLEN**

You adjusted your shirt for what felt like the thousandth time. Looking in the mirror the cut hadn’t seemed too low, just enough to accentuate your breasts. A small necklace drew the eye to your cleavage but it wasn’t trashy. It was subtly sexy. But you didn’t want to be too subtle because it was your last week in Professor Reid’s class and he had yet to make a move.

However now you were hurrying up the steps to the lecture hall your bra was chafing and you were literally freezing your tits off. To make matters worse everyone was staring and not in the appreciative way that you had wanted. You were beginning to feel stupid when Professor Reid caught your eye and gave you a smile. God it made you want to swoon. He seemed so shy and sweet but you knew it was obvious what it did to you and he kept looking at you that way

He’d suggest other books to read in class to you that weren’t on the reading list. He always praised your comments when you raised your hand. You’d received an essay back from him that praised your ’insightful and rigorous arguments’.

You wanted to show him it wasn’t the only way in which you could be rigorous.

You’d had some pretty explicit fantasies about the Professor taking you in his office, a quiet corner of the library or even right there, in the lecture hall. Seriously it was obscene. Your daydreams made you want to run into the nearest church and throw yourself on the alter except you were sure you would burst into flames because of the degradation, the filth, the utter obscenity that you imagine him doing to you.

He’d probably take you from behind. In your experience he seemed like that type of guy. He’d call you a slut and wouldn’t let you look at him.

“Well that’s the final lecture of the semester,” Professor Reid smiled at everyone. “It’s being really great teaching you guys and I look forward to reading your final essays”. You blinked. But you’d only just arrived. Had you really spent the entire hour imagining gymnastic sex with your Professor rather than listening to him?

Everyone around you stood and up and began to leave. With difficulty you moved against the crowd, weaving your way to the front of the room, planting yourself in from of Reid -no in front of Spencer- with a broad smile.

“Y/N… is there something I can help you with?”

So coy. He knew exactly why you were there.

“The books we discussed last week,” you said in a low voice, “ I was wondering if you had them.”

“Sure, they’re in my office, I was heading there now.”

Your heart pounded in your chest like a jackhammer. Who knew where this was going to lead. You had your hopes of course. A very specific, very slutty wishlist.

The walk stretched on for what felt like an eternity and the heat in your core built and built. You were also sweating like you’d gone for a 10k run. That was not sexy. Or maybe he’d like that? Maybe he’d think it was animalistic or like a natural lubricant or-

“You coming in?” Spencer asked, standing in the doorway of his office. You opened and closed you mouth like a fish. “Are you okay? Your voice was a little hoarse earlier and you look kinda flushed.”

“Oh I’m super hot,” you purred, brushing past him.

“Yeah there’s a bug going round,” Spencer said, voice laced with sympathy, “now where were they?”

You cast about desperately for the best place to stand or sit. You tried tilting your head, mouth open slightly, but it felt awkward. You tugged at the neckline of your shirt again. Maybe you should just go for it and push everything off the desk and sprawl across it?

Except there was no room now because there was a large stack of books on the desk.

“I know the size is a little intimidating,” Spencer chuckled, “but if you go slow you’ll be able to take it all in.”

Funny you’d imagined him saying those exact words in a completely different context.

Fuck, you thought the books had been an excuse to get you in his office and fuck you senseless. You struggled for something to say and thankfully his cell phone rang.

“Oh hey! Yeah I’m still up for lunch. Just finishing with one of the kids in my class and I’ll be right there.”

_One of the kids?_

_Seriously?_

Spencer gave you thumbs up and a broad smile as you grabbed the books with a grimace, the covers digging at your exposed chest. He shut the door as you barely passed through, all the time chatting away like you weren’t there.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry to anyone with Professor Reid fantasies, I'm not making fun I swear! This fic fulfils the Professor AU square on my CM Bingo 2020 card.


End file.
